


Gods Act in Mysterious Ways

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 7- Act of GodAnnabeth thinks about taking down the gods.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Gods Act in Mysterious Ways

Gods act in mysterious ways, or so they wanted us to think. I knew that they didn’t. They acted like humans, petty, spoiled humans. They didn’t really struggle, as they would always have eternity. Since before the Trojan War, they had been interfering in mortal affairs, prolonging the war and changing their minds as they pleased. There was no equality between mortals and immortals.

There was no equality now either, but this time it had been the gods in danger, in need of help. They could have done more, they could have repented afterward, but they didn’t.

Without me, Percy wouldn’t have fought the gods, I loved him, but his loyalty to them blinded him, distracted him. His loyalty to me was stronger that that though. The gods hadn’t survived Tartarus with us. The gods could try surviving down there, but they would fail. We were better than they were.

I would get us our justice and our peace. I couldn’t do it on my own, I couldn’t fight the gods alone, but alliances did not make me weak. My pursuits may have appeared hubristic, but I wasn’t so consumed by my flaw that I couldn’t see reality. I needed Percy, and we needed the camp.

The gods would try to pacify us now, and then they would try to fight us. Their pitiful acts would do little now that there was blood in the water.


End file.
